Vandein Corporation
| last = }} is a located in::Liberta-based magical goods manufacturer first introduced in appears in::Force. Its CEO is Hades Vandein. History Under the guidance of its director, Hades Vandein, the Vandein Corporation has been researching the Eclipse virus for many years, positioning itself as a direct competitor to Caledfwlch Techniques. But whereas Caledfwlch's goals are limited to with the Bureau to supply them with anti-Eclipse weaponry, Vandein has a much greater vision, aiming at no less than harnessing the power of Eclipse and turning it into a source for the dimensions. Underneath these noble goals, however, lurk very unsavory business practices. As the investigation by the Special Duty Section 6 reveals, the Vandein Corporation actively experimented on living humans to find individuals that could survive an Eclipse infection without succumbing its more destructive effects. Such experiments were conducted in Vandein's Fourth Factory on Liberta, along with a mass production of Replica Dividers and EC Reactors (the Strosek series was also created there, albeit in much smaller quantities). It is also likely that the laboratory on Ruwella where Lily-Strosek had been kept and experimented upon had also belonged to them. Some of the test subjects who survived the infection were then outfitted with Replica Dividers and Reactors (and occasionally a Strosek) and sent in pairs to the unadministrated and officially uninhabited dimensions to forcibly infect isolated settlements with Eclipse, on a slim hope that some of its inhabitants survive and can be used for further experimentation. Unlike massacres perpetrated by the Hückebein family (who do so to contain their Eclipse-induced slaughter compulsion), their attacks don't have a goal of exterminating all life and thus sometimes leave survivors. Nevertheless, Vandein Corporation had actually hired the Hückebeins to carry out similar attacks in the past, keeping them in the dark that they were being set up as s for the Bureau to pursue so that Vandein-sponsored teams could operate with impunity. After Curren Hückebein learns of the set-up, she retaliates by demolishing the Fourth Factory and sending her family after Vandein's agents. At the beginning of Force, there are four Eclipse Driver teams working for Vandein in different dimensions. The team consisting of Matti and Digo (and Rosalia) is the first to be hunted down and killed by the Hückebeins. Another team presumably consists of a man and a woman whose identities are currently unknown but who look like Veyron and Curren Hückebein; these two are believed to have been responsible for the massacre of Thoma Avenir's hometown on Vaizen in 0074, as well as the attack on Easter in 0081. As Matti's example shows, all such agents seem to be outfitted with a self-destruct mechanism that destroys their brains before they can reveal the identity of their employer (Vandein). Veyron claims to have encountered such defense as early as 0074. Soon after falling out with the Hückebein and losing Matti and Digo to them, Vandein employs the services of the "Grendel Family", a small-time Mid-Childan gang led by Kurt Grendel, infecting them with Eclipse and providing Replica Dividers. Their first job in this capacity, however, goes awry and the attempted theft of Caledfwlch's Raptor units is foiled by SDS6, who take the Grendels into custody. The Grendels are outfitted with the same kind of fail-safe to prevent them from revealing their employer's identity but it malfunctions in their case, and the Bureau obtains proof of Vandein's criminal activities. Hades Vandein is immediately taken into custody, followed by arrests and resignations of other top managers, leaving the future of the company in dire straights. Although they do not work for the Time-Space Administration Bureau like Caledfwlch, Vandein Corporation was somehow able to obtain enough data on Thoma Avenir's Divider-996 to produce its functional copy. Products The Vandein Corporation is responcible for the creation of EC Reactors, including the Strosek series, and the Replica Dividers. Specific items manufactured by them include: |format=ul|intro= |outro= }} References Category:Factions Category:Locations